character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve (Canon)/Davidgumazon
Not to be confused there is little distinction between the two, and Steve is just the in-game avatar of the player. Not a totally separate entity, and Steve now has a female counterpart, merging Steve and The Player entities as one cover the entire playable character, and a whole profile for Alex would be pointless 'Summary' Steve, or The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Steve as in-game Avatar and The Player's in control he(she?). Steve and The Player merged as the End Poem stated 'Powers and Stats' Tier: (Edit in progress) Name: '''Steve | The Player '''Origin: '''Minecraft '''Age: Unknown Gender: '''Male | Varies '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: (Edit in progress) Attack Potency: (Edit in progress) Speed: (Edit in progress) Lifting Strength: (Edit in progress) Striking Strength: (Edit in progress) Durability: (Edit in progress) Stamina: Above Average Range: '''(Edit in progress) '''Standard Equipment: (Edit in progress) Intelligence: (Edit in progress) Weaknesses: (Edit in progress) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Take place in Early Game, Mid Game and Late Game. Player in adventure mode and Steve in survival mode. Sometimes hardcore mode. *(Edit in progress) in operator mode A [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dual_Warping power to manipulate reality both rationally and irrationally]. Also known as /OP and /DEOP was equivalent to "Allow Cheats: boolean". And have a power access to 4 different gamemodes: survival mode, adventure mode, creative mode and spectator mode. ☀Minecraft Gamemodes: Hardcore (video) shown Server world has Causality Immunity to Dimension Destruction (in Hardcore Mode and the Survival Test, Steve's death will cause the destruction of the world he lives in). ☀How to get creative on hardcore mode (video) shown The Player has the power to change "private world" to LAN world and gain access to OP. (Note: The Player has created the "private world" therefore The Player has control over "private world"). End Poem stated "private world" was created by The Player: "that exists inside a small, private world created by the player, who inhabits a universe created by..." Creative mode: * Has an access to commands by default * (Edit in progress) Spectator mode: * Has naturally to access to commands * Undefined Existence and has only interacts with the commands itself. ** Not Alive: *** Dying in Hardcore could change the game mode into spectator mode instead of deleting the world. Spectator mode ''is able to use commands with OP, spectator mode is not a ghost. *** The how to respawn in hardcore video shown LAN allows you to access OP. ** Not Dead: *** ''survival/adventure/creative modes are equivalent to BEING IS ALIVE. *** And the spectator mode is NOT in normally dead state in Hardcore is equivalent to BEING IS NOT DEAD. *** And the spectator mode is NOT survival/adventure/creative modes are equivalent to BEING IS NOT ALIVE. * (Edit in progress) in hardcore mode * (Edit in progress) With the command block * (Edit in progress) with the player form Take place in "Select World/Menu Screen". Player has an ability to teleport themselves into the game as a "dream" to them and customized their avatar imitate the appearance or video game character. ☀"YOU" living in the "real world" but in-universe doesn't affect "YOU" ☀"YOU" dreamed a Minecraft world just a "dream" of game ☀Your "dream" was a "game" and the "game" was a "dream" ☀Minecraft world was equally real to the "game" and just a "dream" * (Edit in progress) with the player end poem form Post-Game. Player reached the Higher level and read the thoughts of a mysterious entity from the same game called The Entities. The Entities revealed the Player have an ability to be the dreamer of reality and "they are building true worlds in reality" but "they have not made a true connection in a while" in the "real world" since they have a [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Materialization power to materialize dreams into reality in the "real world"]. End Poem Entities stated several points: "It has reached a higher level now. It can read our thoughts." "Sometimes when they are deep in dreams, I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell them of their importance to the universe. Sometimes, when they have not made a true connection in a while, I want to help them to speak the word they fear." ☀"YOU" living as the "real world" reality a "dream world" ☀"YOU" living in "physical game world" reality as a "dream" ☀"YOU" are outside of the Minecraft reality normally. ☀"YOU" living in the "real world" but in-universe doesn't affect "YOU" ☀Minecraft world was equally real to the "real world" * (Edit in progress) ... Key: Steve | In Creative Mode | In Spectator Mode | With the Command Block | Real Player | The Player End Poem Category:Davidgumazon Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2